


Rice - Park Chanyeol

by lofiuv



Series: Fluffy and Lovely - literally no angst just softness [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol Smut, Gen, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Park Chanyeol Smut, Thanks, chanyeol angst, chanyeol fluff, chanyeol x reader, hi, im posting a bunch of stuff cus i havent really been active on here, park chanyeol angst, park chanyeol scenarios, park chanyeol x reader, pls show this child some love, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: im in the mood for rice rn sorry lol





	Rice - Park Chanyeol

cough anyways let's be calm and collected and focus on my beautiful husband of 3 years park chanyeol :)

 

-okay so  
-you and chanyeol are at your apartment, penthouse, dog cabin, swimming pool, camp house or whatever or wherever you live idk  
-and you're suddenly like 'i'm in the mood for rice' and chanyeol's like ok  
-he leaves for like 3 minutes and comes back  
-soon enough 30 minutes later that's not soon estelle the rice cooker goes off like that sound it makes when the pusher thingy goes from COOKING to WARM  
-sIGH YES  
-you look at chanyeol and he's too busy playing some game online so you go the kitchen and give yourself and chanyeol a bowl of rice with some soup, gravy, stew -idk wHATEVER YOU LIKE!!!  
-you come back and you eat your food whilst scrolling through some things then begin to feed chanyeol  
-you tap him on the shoulder and he looks at ??  
-you're holding up a spoon with rice and some stew soup gravy idk on it with your other hand underneath it saying 'ahhhhh'  
-he opens his mouth and eats it  
-he hums in approval and you laugh because he made this why is he approving himself djdjdj bUT BE HAPPY BABY I LOVE YOU!!!  
-soon enough you feed him all the food and he thanks you and gives you a beautiful loving kiss on the lips  
-because park chanyeol loves and appreciates you  
-sometimes he can't come to your apartment and stay so when you're out he comes in and cooks rice for you as warms up the stew soup gravy idk for you and keeps it in the microwave  
-because he knows you like rice and he loves you which means he loves everything about you and adores you  
-when he's busy working and stuff you always manage to come by his studio and give him a bowl of rice with stew soup and gravy with some side dishes, a bottle of water and a note :)  
-they ALWAYS have an encouragement  
-'hi!! work hard and do well but don't work too hard!! take breaks and eat this food i'm gifting you with because i love you so much please stay healthy!'  
-he always thanks you for it and tries his best to make it up for you  
-one time you didn't want to eat rice surprise surprise and you made ramen instead which was quite a change  
-you gave him a bowl and he was sO SHOOKETH  
-he was like 'baby?? what is this?'  
-'it's ramen, chanyeol. you know what ramen is, right?'  
-'y-yeah.'  
-he's so used to your diet he doesn't really eat anything but rice and breakfast  
-you decide to eat more foods instead of rice so you sometimes buy frozen lasagna or make spaghetti  
-date night was held at your house and you told chanyeol to dress formal but casual  
-he dressed up in a formal button up shirt and black dress pants  
-ooooo!! my mAN IS SO FANCY OOWOSJSJSNSJDJD I LOVE TOU  
-you wore whatever you wanted to wear trousers skirts shorts dress idk  
-you have a folded piece of paper which has le menu!!  
-starter: small bowl of rice actual meal: lasagne dessert: apple crumble with condensed milk  
-the chuckle from chanyeol was so beautiful wow  
-there was some EXO songs playing in the back  
-the low-key chill ones like walking on memories that stuff  
-the rice was great as usual  
-tHE LASAGNE MMMM YESSSSSS OH YES I LOVE ME SOME LASAGNE YAS  
-chanyeol loved it and so did you  
-it was sO gOOd  
-chanyeol insisted that you two eat lasagne on special occasions cUS ITS THAT GOOD !!  
-the apple cruMBLE UM UES I LOBE APPLE CRUMBLE DKDNSKDKDNDKD  
-that was fantastico y muy bonita  
-^ooo look estelle's bilingual  
-you guys ended up eating like 5 boxes of frozen lasagne  
-and 6 more bowls of rice !!!  
-so in conclusion, park chanyeol and you love rice but change (it) up (by SEVENTEEN leaders) sometimes

yeah i need to brush my teeth this taste of strawberry iSNT GOING AWAY


End file.
